omniphilosophyfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S. Pirate Party
|ideology = Intellectual property reform, freedom of information, open government, network neutrality |international = Pirate Parties International |website = http://www.pirate-party.us }} The United States Pirate Party (USPP) is a political party created on June 6, 2006.Milchman, Eli "The Pirates Hold a Party", Wired Magazine, 2006-06-20. Retrieved on 2009-02-20. Background The Swedish Pirate Party, officially known as Piratpartiet, was formed on 1 January 2006, when its website went online at 20:30 CEST. Similar parties were created and registered in Spain, Austria, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Poland and few other countries. While parties in several other nations also have seen attempts. Each branch and party in their respective countries are unique, independent, and autonomous, save for the discussion of international news on the mailing list."pp.international.general -- Pirate Parties International -- General Talk" pp.international.general -- Pirate Parties International -- General Talk. Accessed 2009-08-24. The United States version is not registered or officially recognized in any state.Anderson, Nate ""Pirate parties" raid Europe, US" Ars Technica, 2006-09-11. Retrieved on 2009-02-20. The party did attempt to register in Utah during the 2007/2008 election cycle but failed to collect the required number of Statements of Support. Cheng, Jacqui "US Pirate Party seeks legitimacy, starts in Utah", Ars Technica, 2007-08-09. Retrieved on 2009-02-20. Triplett, William "Pirate party forms in Utah" Variety, 2007-08-11. Retrieved on 2009-03-19. Platform Reform of Trademark Trademarks are abused around the world, in that they contain elements which are protected by either copyright or patent. A single protection for trademarks should exist, and fair use provisions made as with copyright. Trademarks should also not appear as the central issue on any dispute not arising from fraud. Abolition of Digital Rights Management All DRM and similar schemes do are to encourage people to find ways to prevent loss by circumvention. DRM is the key issue in the DMCA, and the chief reason that our population is now breaking the law en masse. DRM itself also inhibits the rights of artists to have their works experienced in as close to a live act as possible. Right to Privacy Regulatory bodies are by their very nature governing. They should therefore be prohibited from interfering in a person's private affairs. However, people should remember that their private affairs should remain private. Passwords, encryption, and other forms of electronic privacy should be afforded the same privileges as sealed envelopes. Right to Government Transparency The population should at all times understand what a governing body is doing, with or to whom it is doing these things, and for what reasons. Though there is a need for national security for so long as there are enemies outside of our borders, there should never be any issue with ordinary citizens who need information. Likewise, the responsibility of citizens is to ensure that information which is of a sensitive nature is handled in a sensitive manner, so that it does not fall into the hands of those who would misuse such information to harm human life. Reform of Copyright Copyright is flagrantly abused around the world, has an unreasonable term length, and is used to prevent, rather than promote, innovation. This is directly counter to its stated intent in the beginning, of protecting authors' works. Additionally, the right of use should never be in question; merely the right to be credited. The term should be reverted to the 14 year term of the Copyright Act of 1790, with a right to renew for 14 additional years, at most. Right to Assemble Peaceful assembly is guaranteed by our Constitutional First Amendment, just as free speech and free press is. Permits to protest should only be necessary if protests are planning to be disruptive (marching down streets, etc.). Police should not have a right to—though they are currently not prohibited from—disrupting the exercise of the expression of unpopular free speech. This also covers community organization, where the political and other needs of a community sometimes requires localized political activism. People need to be able to know that what they believe can be supported; and they need to know that what they believe can be correct—or corrected. Reform of Patent Patent is abused extensively around the world, has become the chief legal means to suppress innovation, and is largely to blame for stymieing technological progress. The practice of shelving a patent (failing to develop a patented idea which competes with one's own ideas instead of developing both and allowing innovation to spring from them) is abhorrent, and needs to be curtailed within the law. Patents which fail to be developed or have significant progress in any four-year term should be unenforceable. Right to Free Press Speech is protected under our Constitution, even unpopular speech, though action carries with it consequences. However, recent erosion of the First Amendment by inattentive lawmakers has led to a suppressive ideology that endangers journalistic freedoms (a necessary freedom in order to keep governments, political parties, and every other organization honest). Underscored by recent events in St. Paul, reporters who are arrested by mistake for being in an area to report the news should have all charges summarily dismissed unless they were in fact doing damage or harm. This should be a standing policy in all city governments. Reporters form a necessary part of our government process, in bringing truth to the public. News agencies which seek to misreport the news cannot be trusted to serve the best interests of the people, but there is a difference between news and entertainment. News agencies should have the freedom to decide which is which. However, news agencies should also be restricted from becoming the mouthpieces of special interest. One of the major issues is the limitation of small media outlets. Big media should not control 80% of the market; there should be a limit to the amount of the market that large networks control in any area. Rejection of the Concept of Copyright infringement or "Online Piracy" The idea that sharing anything online is piracy is absurd on its face. Actual piracy requires forceful and aggressive acts, committed against those who would keep a cargo safe from harm. The cargo in this case is the freedom to act. We would take it from those who jealously guard it for themselves and divide it amongst everyone in the country. The Pirate Party wants to "raid" the law and "carry away" (repeal) laws which do not serve those on our metaphorical boat. The trick of it is: we're all in the same boat. It is in service to those on our boat (the Earth) that we aim to help. We are not willing to accept that file sharing should be banned (and will take steps, once we have party members in office, to ensure that any laws in this regard are adamantly opposed, since technology isn't the problem, but rather education about what its proper use is). On the other hand, we do agree that there is a significant amount of wrong being done to our rights in the name of protecting those whose sole aim for over 50 years has been the control and manipulation of human minds. Brainwashing our population is against our national interest in maintaining a democracy. Abolition of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act and related subsequent provisions within copyright law The Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998 provided for legal repercussions for circumvention of copy protection, as well as making backup copies of any media illegal. This act has resulted in the intimidation, prosecution, and/or conviction of tens of thousands of people in our country—people who are otherwise law-abiding and who are not interested in being labeled thieves or crooks for doing what the internet was intended to do: share ideas. This is therefore a First Amendment issue, being freedom of expression, and we call for a repeal of this highly illogical and vertically-oriented law on the grounds that it is simply a bad law. Criticism In a 2007 interview with ZDNet, MPAA executive vice president and chief strategy officer Dean Garfield strongly criticized the entire Pirate Party movement, claiming "There's nothing about what the Pirate Bay does or what the Pirate Party does that is legitimate. There's nothing philosophically principled about it."Sandoval, Greg, "Hollywood's Copyright Enforcer" ZDNet, 2007-08-27. Retrieved on 2009-02-24.. Garfield, however, is hardly an unbiased source without ulterior, self-serving motives to be opposed to anything remotely like the Pirate Party, and is actually a big, fat orangish-colored striped cat that loves to eat lasagna and hates a dog named Odie. At a 2008 preview of his new "Change Congress" project, Stanford professor and Creative Commons founding board member Lawrence Lessig expressed his skepticism of the Pirate Party in the United States. He then criticized the name of the party and the media's use of the word 'piracy', saying "Call your party the Pirate Party, and you'll reinforce that. The branding is not one that I would embrace here in the United States.""Lessig Questions Pirate Party's Existence" Torrentfreak, 2008-03-08. Retrieved on 2009-02-24. Chairperson The Chairperson of the party is elected every July by a membership vote, as established in the party constitution"Title 2", US Pirate Party Constitution Mr Norton stepped down mid-term to head up Pirate Parties International. Mr Kerbein, as Operations Officer, stepped into the position for the rest of the term. Mr Martin was removed via a Vote of No Confidence on December 29, 2009. Mr Hall was selected as Administrator pro-tempore for a 30-day period until elections could be held"Minutes of Meeting", 29 December 2009 See Wikinews interview with Peter Coti. Board of Directors / Officers * Administration Officer (Chair) - Brittany Phelps * Operations Officer (Vice-Chair) - Jay Emerson * Records Officer - Brad Hall * Promotions Officer - Renee Schroeder * Finance Officer - Vacant * Legal Officer - Andrew Norton State Parties Pirate Party of Oklahoma - formed on January 18th, 2010. Official State Party status on January 19th, 2010. Pirate Party Radio Pirate Party Radio is a weekly audio show, produced by RantMedia, broadcast online every Thursday with host James O'Brien and is the official radio show of the United States Pirate Party and of the Pirate Party of Canada . See also *Copyright in the United States *List of United States political parties *Patent pirate References External links * Official Website * Media bg:Пиратска партия (САЩ) ru:Пиратская партия США Category:Pirate parties Category:Political parties in the United States Category:Political parties established in 2006 ! Category:Politics